Mood is Important
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: Fic request. Hiroki is angry and stressed because of work, and when he doesn't want to talk about it with Nowaki, the man takes matters into his own hands. It's the perfect chance for Nowaki to try out his new "toys."


Request by Twinstar1 in tchan and witty's fic shoppe (On AarinFantasy)  
Requirements:  
**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica  
**Summary:** Hiroki has come back from a very rough day at the school and is in a bad mood. Nowaki tries to cheer him up by trying out some "toys" that he had stored away.  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Genre:** romantic, kinky, PWP  
**Size:** One-shot

"Idiots don't care. They never cared. It's like, 'Hey, Sensei, is there any way I can pass the course? Now that I realize I'm failing, I want to do everything in my power to be able to pass.' Yeah, Dimwit, how about caring about your grades _before_ finals week?"

Hiroki crashed through the door of his and Nowaki's apartment, throwing his briefcase across the room in a not-so-silent, but equally deadly, rage. He didn't look up to see Nowaki cooking dinner in the kitchen. He didn't even _flinch_ when he saw that his briefcase had landed on the coffee table and knocked off a couple of books and some literary journals. He didn't even _care _that their normally neat, albeit sometimes cluttered (with books) apartment was turning into a pigsty because of the clothes that he was discarding in mid-stride. All he cared about was getting his frustration out by ripping his clothes off and taking a nice, warm bath. Maybe a bath would cajole him into returning to class after the weekend.

He snorted. "_Bastards_," he muttered, slamming the door shut behind him.

He'd been given the opportunity of a lifetime. He was given a _huge_ pay raise under one condition: he now had the responsibility of teaching upper level literature courses. When he'd been sat down seriously and been asked- nay, _begged _– to take the position because a faculty member had quit, his jaw dropped. It was the position he'd always dreamed of. He wouldn't have to spend his time teaching barely-out-of-high-school _brats_ about fundamentals and how to even _Goddamn read_. He'd be able to teach the finer points of narratives. He'd be able to lead _discussions_ rather than lectures. He'd have students hanging on his every word, begging him to go on even after the bell rang.

His first class, advanced British literature, had started off just how he'd imagined. He handed out the reading list, assigning a book every three weeks that they would read and discuss. He then talked about close-reading strategies and emphasized that discussion would be favored over lecture. Bright-eyed and eager, his students had nodded emphatically.

Well, they hadn't _exactly_ been as excited as that, _but_ he knew that the real fun wouldn't begin until they did their first ready assignment

Nowaki had asked him to dinner every day that week, and Hiroki had gladly accepted his invitation each time.

The next week came around, and Hiroki came in, scoffing at his prepared lecture. He surely wouldn't need it. He still remembered himself as a literature student and how passionate he was. He knew that, given the opportunity, these students would perform similarly.

Once Hiroki gave background information on the author, he began the discussion by asking an open-ended question. No one said anything. He asked another. A single hand went up. A young woman named Miyuuki commented. Hiroki asked for others to reply.

Silence.

Dead silence.

And that was when it hit Hiroki. He looked around at his students, and lo and behold, maybe only three of the bastards didn't look guilty.

Hiroki was only in the mood to go to dinner once a month.

And then it became worse from there. Hiroki scratched his dream and began to lecture like he had to the first and second years. Some of the students had wised up and began reading, and some had been doing decently on papers and tests, but at least half of them were in the failing range, just because of sheer lack of effort.

Now, it was time for Hiroki to start putting together his final grades for the people who would be graduating soon, and three of them were failing. Of course, he'd received chocolates and even been offered _money_ (the _bastards_), but he refused to budge. He told them that the final would be pretty simple, as long as they read the books. He told them they were lucky that he was even making the final as easy as he was. Two of them had left him alone. The third had the audacity to say, 'but there's no way I can read so many books before next week!'

_Hmph_. Not his problem.

Now, they hadn't even had sex in three weeks, let alone gone to dinner.

There was a knock at the door. "Hiro-san," he heard through the closed door. It was the gentle voice of his lover.

"What?" Hiroki barked, a towel around his waist as he stared into the bubbly water of the tub.

When Hiroki was in a bad mood, even the bathtub took too long to fill.

"Can I come in?" Nowaki asked.

"Do whatever you want. It's your place, too," he answered sarcastically.

He heard the door creak open and felt the presence of a tall man hovering over him. When Hiroki turned around, he noticed that his clothes were no longer outside the door. He realized that Nowaki must have picked up after him, and he felt bad.

When he was mad, he still didn't want the young physician to suffer. He had fully planned to clean up after himself once he had calmed down. Still, a small part of him was further annoyed that the guy was so considerate and calm. _He _was the one who had to work crazy hours and constantly be on-call. _He_ was the one who constantly offered to cook dinner now that Hiroki had to stay late to grade papers. Yet, _he_ still managed to be so, so, _so_… _nice_.

"Hiro-san, I'm here if you want to talk to me," Nowaki offered, bending down so that he was at quasi eye level with Hiroki.

"_Fat chance_," Hiroki replied, turning back around and hitting the switch to the water.

He stood up and dropped the towel, read to get into the water, when he felt the warm arms of his lover around his chest and abdomen.

"I know that it's tough, with the new job, but I don't want you to close that aspect of your life off from me. We promised that we'd work on communication, remember?" Nowaki reminded.

Hiroki and Nowaki had realized that their petty fights always escalated into serious problems when they weren't discussed right away. Once that breakthrough had been made, they promised to talk more openly.

Hiroki sighed, leaning against Nowaki. He was right, of course, but that didn't mean much to him at the moment. He was still mad.

"So, are you going to talk to me about it instead of continuing to slam doors and throw things? I think it's cute, but I don't think it's healthy," Nowaki said in a half-serious, half-joking voice.

Hiroki snorted again at the comment. "Like hell I'll tell you. It's none of your business."

"What happens to you _is _my business, Hiro-san. Just _talk_ to me," he pleaded, biting down softly on Hiroki's right ear.

When Hiroki felt the warm breath on his ear, he spun around in his grasp and wormed out of his grip. He looked at Nowaki with slit eyes. "_No_," he repeated.

Nowaki laughed heartily, throwing his head back, his eyes falling away from his face. "Oh, Hiro-san, you're like a _child_ sometimes."

Hiroki didn't appreciate the teasing, and he sure as hell didn't appreciate the patronizing way Nowaki was talking to him. Now, he went right back to how pissed off he was when he first came in. He gave Nowaki a light push. "I changed my mind. _Get out_."

Nowaki's face suddenly fell, and he pouted. He wasn't laughing anymore. He opened his mouth to apologize but thought better of it. Then, he sighed deeply and turned to leave the room. But Hiroki could see something change in his eyes.

The usual boyish glint the man had was no longer there. It was replaced with something much, _much _scarier. Hiroki couldn't place the look, but he had seen it before, he knew.

"_No_," Nowaki said, huffing his chest out like a gorilla. "You tell me what's going on, or I- I'll make you," he stuttered.

Hiroki laughed. _Preposterous_. No one had _ever_ made Hiroki do something he didn't want to. "Yeah? What are you gonna do?" he challenged.

Nowaki didn't need to be asked twice. He picked Hiroki up like a sack of potatoes before Hiroki even had a chance to react. He threw him over his shoulder, butt-naked, and carried him into the bedroom. He tossed him down on their bed.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hiroki asked, flipping over on the bed.

"_This_," Nowaki said.

Once again, out of seemingly nowhere, Nowaki had stopped Hiroki's getaway in its tracks. He slapped a pair of fuzzy, black cuffs on Hiroki's wrist, binding him to the headboard.

Hiroki was _shocked_. He'd never seen those before. Where had they come from?

"W-what?" Hiroki asked again, too intelligent to even _attempt_ to struggle against the cuffs. He didn't feel like explaining to his co-workers (namely Miyagi) why he had bruises on his wrists.

He watched Nowaki carefully and saw him lift his stack of boxers out of a drawer and place them on the table. Then, he saw where the handcuffs must have come from. His eyes widened. There was an assortment of things he'd never seen before in all different shapes, colors, and sizes. Some of them looked downright _sinister_.

His eyes traveled back up to Nowaki when he began to approach. There was something in his hand that was unmistakable. It was a whip, a black, leather _whip_.

"I told you that you could be like a child sometimes, didn't I? Well, children need to be _punished_ when they misbehave," Nowaki said, whipping one of Hiroki's legs lightly.

Hiroki was too shocked to be angry. He was too shocked to find this funny. He couldn't believe the words that had just escaped Nowaki's mouth. He would have called him stupid and demanded to be set free if it weren't for two little things: the man had actually _whipped _him, and surprisingly, Hiroki felt heat spread through his entire body because of it.

"Are you going to tell me now, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"_No_," Hiroki replied.

He felt the whip a little harder this time as it came down across his stomach. His cock twitched, and his nipples began to harden where the whip had grazed them.

"Tell me," Nowaki demanded, his voice sounding harder and firmer than Hiroki remembered, passion flooding into his eyes.

"_No_," Hiroki repeated.

Nowaki got onto the bed and twisted Hiroki so that he was lying down on his side. Hiroki didn't resist, but he gasped sharply when he felt the whip hit him harshly on his buttocks. Once, Nowaki whipped, then twice, each time asking him to speak. Hiroki refused each time, and his butt became more and more sore. He felt the heat spread from his behind through his body, his cock perking up and swelling in size. He was short of breath, each brush of the tasseled, black, leather whip sending a burst of electricity into his groin and his chest.

Nowaki continued to whip, each time striking harder and harder until Hiroki was sure that he'd have bruises the next day. Still, each bout of pain gave Hiroki just as much pleasure, excitement forming from deep within his abdomen.

"Argh," Hiroki moaned, not moving a muscle when he felt Nowaki get up. He was about to turn to look, but he felt the weight of the man settle behind him again.

He was trying to catch his breath when a familiar cool, viscous liquid was pressed against his entrance. He gasped again, this time louder, when something was pressed into him. It was smothered in the same lube and slid in easily, even though Hiroki reflexively clenched his muscles.

He didn't get a chance to get used to the foreign object before he felt a rapid vibration inside of him. He moaned loudly, wishing he had his hands free to grab his cock. He felt his cock pulsing along with the vibrations, and he desperately wanted to touch it to alleviate the building pressure

He closed his eyes and let his jaw drop, focusing on the vibrations that were stimulating his prostate. He didn't even feel his lover change positions until he felt something press against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Nowaki's member in front of his mouth, begging for entrance.

"What are you-" he began to ask, but Nowaki cut him off by pushing the tip of his swollen penis inside of his mouth.

"If you're not going to use your mouth to communicate, it's got to have some use," Nowaki said harshly.

Hiroki was taken aback. Nowaki had _never_ spoken to him like that, but he put it out of his mind, unable to designate any of his brain cells toward questioning that. His own cock throbbed again, a tiny pit of liquid escaping the tip and sliding slowly toward the base.

Hiroki sucked the tip of his lover's shaft, using his tongue to lick in circles around it. He bobbed his head forward as much as he could, considering that he was still tied up and on his side. He licked and sucked, greedily swallowing the drop of liquid that escaped from its tip as his cock swelled in his mouth. Spit ran out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The slurping noises echoed through the room, in rhythm to the vibrator inside of him. He moved his head backward to request that Nowaki untie him, but Nowaki was quicker than he was. He cracked the whip on Hiroki's behind again and thrust himself into Hiroki's mouth, this time deeply enough to cause him to gag.

Despite nearly choking when Nowaki pulled back, he also felt a moan escape from deep inside his chest. He couldn't help his unconscious reaction, which was to bob his head forward to take Nowaki back into his mouth.

"Maybe this isn't punishment for you, after all," Nowaki remarked, pulling away and out of Hiroki's grasp.

Hiroki groaned, licking his lips and sighing, tugging at the handcuffs desperately.

"Let me go, and I'll tell you everything," Hiroki pleaded, rolling over onto his back and gasping when he felt the vibrator push all the way inside of him.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, trying to suppress his pending orgasm, and opened them again to see Nowaki appear at their bedside, a tiny glimmering key in his outreached hand.

"Oh, I'll let you go Hiro-san, but it's _much _too late for you to escape now," he said.

Hiroki didn't seem to comprehend his words, the vibrator completely distracting him. He vaguely saw Nowaki uncuff him. When his hands were free, the first thing he did was move his hands to his cock, but Nowaki caught them.

"Not yet, Hiro-san," he said, slapping his hands away.

Hiroki groaned, his hands instead moving to his nipples and twisting them. His eyes widened when he saw a blue ring with two metal balls on opposite ends. Nowaki made quick work of it and placed it around the base of Hiroki's penis. With one more flick, the two balls began vibrating, and Hiroki screamed with pleasure.

"Ahhhh," he yelled, closing his eyes and taking in all that was happening.

"Hang on, Hiro-san," Nowaki said.

Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's legs by the knees and pulled him toward the edge of the bed. He pushed his knees back toward his chest. With one fluid motion, he pulled out the vibrator and tossed it on the ground, its vibrations loud, the buzzing obvious against the hardwood floors.

Hiroki groaned in protest and opened his eyes yet again to see Nowaki grinning maniacally at him. He was on his feet, his cock straight out and pointing at Hiroki's opening. Nowaki let go of Hiroki's knees and instead grabbed him by the hips. He lifted him up so that only Hiroki's upper back and head were on the bed. Hiroki's legs pressed against Nowaki's lean arms, his feet grazing the taller man's shoulders.

"Ready?" he asked, and without waiting for a response, he plunged into Hiroki's already lubricated opening.

Hiroki gasped again, ignoring the pain in his neck and instead focusing on the feeling inside him that no machine could replace. He could feel every stroke of Nowaki's cock and heard the slurping and slapping sounds of the man's thrusts. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would cum soon, already on the brink because of past ministrations.

Nowaki, for his part, pounded into Hiroki relentlessly, like an excited teenager, but still with the stamina of an older, experienced man. He wasn't gentle; instead, he roughly plowed his cock into Hiroki's opening again and again, loving the sound of his lover's moans.

Hiroki couldn't suppress his moaning, the vibration of the ring around his cock combined with the heavy thrusting more than he could take. He tried to reach out for his lover but couldn't feel him, so he instead splayed his hands to his sides and groaned gutturally as his world exploded yet again around him. His muscles tensed, and he rode Nowaki's cock through his orgasm.

He didn't know how long Nowaki kept going, but he was barely back down to Earth when he felt the cum ooze out of him and the ring around his cock gone.

He opened his eyes lazily when Nowaki squeezed his arm underneath his back and pulled him closer. With his other hand, he covered them up with a spare blanket from the foot of the bed since they were lying on top of the comforter.

Nowaki leaned over and kissed Hiroki's lips gingerly, for the first time that day, holding on for a brief moment before letting go and staring into his eyes.

Hiroki noticed that the soft, loving look had returned to Nowaki's eyes.

"Oh Hiro-san, you've made me so happy. I never thought you would go along with this," Nowaki mumbled sleepily, and Hiroki could have sworn that his voice had gone up at least an octave from the serious commands he was giving him earlier.

"Like you gave me much of a choice. You _tied me up_," Hiroki reminded, although not really angry. 'Angry' could wait.

"Sorry," Nowaki mumbled apologetically. He was blatantly lying.

"Where'd you get all those things from?" Hiroki questioned, looking at the stack of things still across the room that they hadn't used.

Nowaki blushed. "I ordered them online a couple of months ago, when you were still in a good mood. But I never got the chance to ask you about using them before things got… you know."

Hiroki nodded, closing his eyes and snuggling into Nowaki's chest.

"Sorry for worrying you. I'll tell you all about it in the morning, okay? I'm suddenly not angry anymore," he said, slowly drifting off.

"Okay, Hiro-san. I want to know everything about the part of your life that I'm not in," Nowaki said vulnerably.

Hiroki couldn't help but smile into his chest. "You're a part of _everything_ in my life. _Always_."

"Oh Hiro-san, this is the best day. First, I get to use my toys, and second, you're sweet to me. Can it always be like this?" Nowaki asked, his voice giddy.

"I don't know," Hiroki replied skeptically. "Apparently I only have _one_ use for my mouth, and talking isn't it," he reminded with a smirk, as he felt his lover heat up from embarrassment.

**Author's Note: If you like it, let me know!**


End file.
